6 Moons after the last hope book one
by Katt2205
Summary: How Thunderclan is getting along 6 moons after The Last Hope.
1. Alligences

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Bramblestar-A huge, lean, dark tabby tom with amber eyes (Mates with Squirrelflight)

**Deputy**

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, one white paw, and a squirrel-like bushy tail(Mates with Bramblestar)

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom, with blind blue eyes

**Warriors **

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom(Mates with Millie)

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom (Mates with Sorreltail)

Sorreltail-dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws(Mates with Brackenfur)

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom with blue eyes (Mates with Brightheart)

Millie-Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mates with Graystripe)

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom(Mates with Whitewing)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes (Mates with Birchfall)

Berrynose-cream-colored tom (Mates with Poppyfrost)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mates with Berrynose)

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom(Mates with Ivypool)

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes(Mates with Cinderheart)

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Apprentice:Lilypaw

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes (Mates with Dovewing)

Apprentice:Seedpaw

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(Mates with Bumblestripe)

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mates with Mousewhisker)

Moleclaw:A large, cream-and-brown tom, with amber eyes

Cherryheart:A small, ginger she-cat, with amber eyes

**Apprentices  
**

Lilypaw-a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw-a very pale ginger she-cat**  
**

**Queens**

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat(Mates with Lionblaze) (Kits:Hollykit:A black and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Darkkit-a blue-gray tom with darker patches, and Bluekit: A silver-gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Brightheart:White she-cat with ginger patches (Dewkit:A dark gray tom with amber eyes, Snowkit:A white tom with amber eyes , Amberkit:a gray she-kit, with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**

Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own warriors

Chapter 1: Lionblaze's POV

Excietment surged through Lionblaze as he waited outside the nursery,"I'm going to be a father." He thought. Jayfeather gave him an okay to go in. Two kits wriggled in the nest. A ginger she-kit and a gray tom both with blue eyes.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked

"The she-kit will be Hollykit, and the tom can be Darkkit" She mummered in reply

"Perfect, now I'll go you can rest."

Cinderheart nodded in reply, Lionblaze turned and left the nursery. Lionblaze walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked a squirrel from the top, and padded over by Dovewing who was sharing tounges with Ivypool and Mousewhisker.

"Congratulations!" Dovewing greeted him.

"Thanks." Lionblaze grunted through a mouthful of squirrel.

Lionblaze was glad his kits were born in such a peaceful time, and wished it could stay that way.

Bramblestar was talking under the highledge with Squirrelflight,Brackenfur,Sorreltail,Cloudtail, Hazeltail and Toadstep. He could hear soft mummers comming from the small group. He couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Want to come hunting?" Dovewing's mew snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Lionblaze said taking a last bite of squirrel.

"Let's go then" Dovewing replied.

Lionblaze followed Dovewing, Ivypool, and Mousewhisker out of camp.

He tasted the air. _Mouse!_ He instinctively dropped into a crouch and slipped forward. The mouse was eating a beach nut under a holly bush. He gave a wiggle of his haunches and pounced on it. It went limp in his mouth as he bit it with a killing-bite. He scrapped dirt over his catch. "Nice catch!" Dovewing called to him. "Thanks!" He replied. Lionblaze tasted the air again. The forrest seemed to be running with prey today. He dropped into a crouch as he spotted a squirrel. He slipped forward like a snake. He watched the squirrel scamper about on the ground for a momment. Then he sprang forward but the squirrel was faster. It climbed up the nearest tree. "I'm not letting you get away!" He murmured. He jumped up the tree after it. He pounced on it but lost his balance and the squirrel fell out of the tree. From the hight he was at it killed it. He regained his balance and slipped down the tree to get the squirrel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Jayfeather's POV)

"Please!" Amberkit begged. "No! Kits can't go outside camp." Jayfeather replied. Amberkit has been asking to help gather herbs. "Go check on Cinderheart" Jayfeather said. Amberkit might turn out to be his apprentice after all. Bramblestar had said he could take her on as an apprentice, she was fit to be a medicine cat.

Jayfeather went out to his catmint patch to get some, he needed to be fully stalked for leaf-bare. When Jayfeather got to his catmint patch he tasted the air. He sighed and turned around. "Come out Amberkit!" He said loudly

There was a short silence and some bushes next to him swished and he heard her paw steps stop in front of him.

"I'm sorry!"she said quietly.

"You should be!" Jayfeather growled in responce

Jayfeather sat down by the patch and said "While you're here you can make yourself useful."

"Okay!" Amberkit squeaked exicitedly.

Jayfeather showed her how to chew the stalks. In no time they both had a big bundle of herbs. Jayfeather walked silently back to camp with Amberkit bouncing at his paws. Once they got to camp first Jayfeather took Amberkit to deposit their herbs, then took her to Brightheart. Jayfeather explained to her what happend and Brightheart scolded her for leaving camp. Jayfeather left the nursery to the sound of the complaining kit. He enjoyed her help. He decided he'll take her on as an apprentice, and he went to Bramblestar's den to tell him.

Bramblestar nodded. "That kit is more interested in being a medicine cat than anything else. We can do that tomorrow I'll leave it up to you to tell her." Jayfeather nodded and dipped his head and backed out of his leader's den. Jayfeather walked to the nursery not only to see if Amberkit was there but to check on Cinderheart, too. He gave Cinderheart some borage leaves. He tasted the air looking for Amberkit. He couldn't find her. He went into the medicen den. Briairlight was talking to someone. _Amberkit! "_Amberkit I need to talk to you." He said. "Yes, Jayfeather" She replied.

"How would you like to be my apprentice?"

"Really?" She gasped excitedly.

Jayfeather nodded.

Jayfeather heard her paw steps run out of the medicen den.

It would only be a couple more days until her ceremony. He was glad she wanted to help.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **(Dovewing's POV)

Dovewing returned to camp with a mouse and two blackbirds. Bumblestripe greeted her warmly at the fresh-kill pile. "Nice catch!" He mewed. "Thanks, I want to tell you something. Let's go down by the lake." She replied. "Okay." They walked to the lake as the sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange. As they got to the lake she cleared her throat. "There's a few things i want to say, so I'll save the best for last." She began.

"Go on" Bumblestripe mummerd.

"I'm apart of this prophecy. There will be three kin of Firestar with the power of the stars in their paws. My power is to scent things from far away, the other three are Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Firestar."

Bumblestripe looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Dovewing took a deep breath. "I'm expecting kits, they'll be here in a moon."

Bumblestripe rushed forward and touched noises with her. "This is great news!"

Dovewing could hear a purr rumble deep in Bumblestripe's chest. Dovewing looked at the lake, she could see the moon's reflection on it. It was almost moonhigh. "Let's get back to camp." Bumblestripe mewed. Dovewing nodded as she was thinking the same thing. Her fur brushed up against Bumblestripe's as they padded pack to camp.

"Wake up, you've got dawn patrol." A paw prodded Dovewing's side, it was Ivypool. "Oh, sorry." Dovewing licked her chest fur, and ran a licked paw over her ear. Dovewing walked outside the warriors den, when they rebuilt camp the expanded it. Dovewing padded up by her patrol, made up of Bumblestripe, and his apprentice, Seedpaw, and Foxleap with his apprentice ,Lilypaw.

Dovewing padded alongside her mate, Bumblestripe, as the walked towards the WindClan border. They padded along the stream, checking the scent-markers. The patrol didn't smell anything unusual about it, but didn't see a WindClan patrol. The ThunderClan patrol headed back to camp. Dovewing walked by Bumblestripe again. Then there was a loud thud from behind them, Dovewing spun around to see Seedpaw's foot stuck in a badger hole it was twisted awkwardly. She herd Bumblestripe gasp beside her. "Lilypaw go find Jayfeather, hurry!" mewed Icecloud. Lilypaw was already spun around, and was running in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. Bumblestripe had crouched down by his apprentice. "I hope it's not broken!" He said licked his ear, crouching beside him.

"I'm fine," Seedpaw said. "I think I can stand up!" Seedpaw heaved herself to her paws, but she just slumped back down. "Me and Dovewing will help you back to camp" Bumblestripe said. Bumblestripe and Dovewing got up and helped Seedpaw up one on each side supporting her. "There's fresh badger scent in this hole!" Called Icecloud. "I'll go and warn Bramblestar!"Icecloud then sped off in the direction Lilypaw went.

It wasn't long before Jayfeather and Lilypaw bounded down the path. Jayfeather pressed his nose to Seedpaw's foot. "It's not broken it's just sprained." He confirmed. "Can you help her back to my den?" He asked Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe nodded. "Go make her a nest in my den, Lilypaw." Jayfeather mewed to her. Lilypaw nodded and spun around. Bumblestripe helped his apprentice up and let her lean on his side for support. Dovewing helped them and together they made it back it camp. By the time they got their Lilypaw had already made her a nest. They carefully layed her down in the nest.

Bramblestar bounded up to them. "I need you two to take a patrol to check out that badger den." He said. "I want you to take Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Icecloud, and Graystripe." He said. "Do you want us to take Lilypaw?" Icecloud said as she bounded up to them. Bramblestar shook his head. "She must stay here and take care of her sister."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** (Lionblaze's POV)

Bumblestripe bounded up to him. "Bramblestar wants you to come on a patrol to check the badger den Seedpaw fell in." Lionblaze nodded and got up. When he got there the rest of the patrol was waiting. "Let's go!" Called Bumblestripe as the reached the patrol. The patrol moved out on into the forest.

They reached the badger den with Icecloud, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing in the lead. "It's fresh!" confirmed Dovewing. Each warrior took a turn to scent it and everyone agreed with her. "Do you think it's in there?" Lionblaze asked. Dovewing nodded along with the rest of the patrol. "All we can do is tell the evening patrol to be on a lookout." Sandstorm mewed. Graystripe nodded, "I agree." he said.

The patrol turned to head back to camp, but then there was a rustling noise. Lionblaze turned to see a badger hoovering over him. He ducked just in time to dodge it's bite. He went in between it's legs and turned to bite it's hind leg. Sandstorm jumped on the badger's back and bit the back of it's neck. The badger rolled over on it's back crushing her. "Sandstorm!" Graystripe mewed and jumped at the badger's throat biting it. Blood sprayed out of the badger's neck.

The badger dropped to the ground dead. Graystripe ran over and crouched by Sandstorm. "Don't go to StarClan yet!" He said softly. "Let me go, so i can be happy with Firestar." She croaked. "No! Don't leave me!" Graystripe mewed. Icecloud turned around "I'll get Jayfeather." , but Graystripe stopped her. "Don't she's dead! It's to late." He mummerd. Lionblaze looked and seen she'd stopped breathing and went limp.

Bumblestripe and Graystripe carried her back to camp. Bramblestar padded up to them. "I'm guessing you found it!" He said. Graystripe nodded and explained what happend. Squirrelflight and Leafpool ran and pressed their muzzels to her fur. Bramblestar wrapped his tail around Squirrelflight for comfort. . Sandstorm was a well respected and a great warrior, it was bad they lost one of their best warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock for a clan meeting." Yowled Bramblestar. It was almost moonhigh, some cats were sitting vigil for Sandstorm. Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit sat below highrock with their fur nicely groomed. Bramblestar silenced the soft mummers of the clan. He looked at the three kits.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Bramblestar started "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw." He looked at Snowpaw. "Your mentor will be Dovewing I hope that she passes her loyalty and strength on to you." Dovewing sliped through the crowd to stand by Snowpaw. "Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionblaze. You have shown yourself to be loyal and strong, you will be the mentor of Snowpaw, I expect you to pass on all that you know to him." The two touched noses.

Bramblestar turned to Dewpaw "Your mentor will be Ivypool I hope that she passes on her skills on to you." she weaved through the crowd to stand by her new apprentice. "Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderheart. I expect you will pass down all you know to him." Ivypool touched noses with him.

Jayfeather came up to stand to the front. "Cats of ThunderClan as you know I won't be around forever,So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown some qualities of being a great medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Amberpaw." Jayfeather recited the words carefully. Bramblestar stepped forward. "Amberpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" "I do." Amberpaw squeaked excitedly. "Then at the half moon you must travel to the moonpool to be accepted by StarClan." Jayfeather said. "May good wishes of ThunderClan go with you." Jayfeather bent down to touch noses with her.

"Snowpaw! Amberpaw! Dewpaw!" The clan cheered.

Lionblaze decided to see how his kits were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **(Dovewing's POV) (3 moons later...)

"Bluekit! Echokit! Tigerkit! Come inside now!" She called. Dovewing had her kits for two moons now. Her sister had hers for a week: Silverkit,Hawkkit,and Nightkit. Bumblestripe came inside and gave her a squirrel. "I caught it myself." He said proudly. "Thanks!" She mewed to him. She tried to get her kits to eat some of it. "No! Milk is better!" Tigerkit squeaked. His sisters agreed with him since he was the bigger of the three. "Just one bite." She prompted. Tigerkit looked at it and sniffed it. He took a bite. "It's good!" He squeaked. Echokit and Bluekit both took a bite. "It_ is_!" Squeaked Echokit. Dovewing smiled. "You can have some more if you like." She said. They ate most of her squirrel and she ate what was left. As soon as her kits were asleep Dovewing closed her eyes to sleep.

She awoke to birds chirping and the sound of mewling from Ivypool's kits. Her kits were still asleep, but Cinderheart's kits were outside the nursery bouncing around. Cinderheart was outside the nursery sunning herself. Dovewing got up and stretched, moving around her kits trying not to wake them. she slipped outside and into the clearing. Her jaws parted to a yawn as she got out there. She layed down by Cinderheart. "It's a beautiful morning." Cinderheart spoke to her. "It is, great for the kits to play." she replied.

She`turned as something touched her tail. Hollykit, Tigerkit, Darkkit, Echokit, and Bluekit were playing with her tail. Dovewing smiled she turned back around and watched the cats in the clearing. Bumblestripe had just came back from a hunting patrol with Mousewhisker, Foxleap and Cherrypaw. Molepaw ran to the thorn barrier to greet his sister. Spiderleg was sharing tongues with Purdy. Dovewing noticed his graying muzzel. _He'll be moving in with Purdy soon._ She thought. Bumblestripe ran to help Jayfeather and Amberpaw with Seedpaw's exercises. "Seedpaw was getting better and was soon to recover." She heard Jayfeather say. Blossomfall and Thornclaw were sharing tongues in the cleaing. "The clan is so busy this time of day" She mewed to Cinderheart. "I like watching them." She replied.

Dewpaw, Toadstep, Snowpaw, and Icecloud walked in the thorn barrier from training. "Morning." Ivypool said from behind her. Dovewing turned to see her sister. Her kits were mewling in her nest. Ivypool stretched and her kits followed her out of the nest. "They've just opened their eyes." She said. "Good!" Dovewing replied, "Soon they'll be able to play outside." Ivypool ducked back into the nursery. She scooped one kit up with her tail while it followed her inside. Mousewhisker came over and took a mouse in for her.

Dovewing watched her and Cinderheat's kits go inside the warrior's den. Dovewing got up and ran after them with Cinderheart close on her tail. She scoped up her kits and Cinderheart got hers. "What were you thinking!" She scolded. "Well I thought that we could be warriors if we slept in there." Tigerkit explained. "Yeah." Echokit said. Bluekit nodded. "Just don't do it again, there are sleeping warriors in there. They might bite your tail off if you wake them." Dovewing explained. "Okay" Bluekit said. Tigerkit was watching the apprentices train and bounced off towards them. Dovewing was afraid Tigerkit wasn't listening.

Dovewing layed down. "Whats wrong?" Bumblestripe mewed from behind her. "Nothing, I'm just tired of being in the nursery all day." She replied. Daisy stepped out of the nursery. "I can watch them if you'd like to go on a walk."you want me to yo She offered. "Thanks." Dovewing mewed. "Do you want me to come with you?" Bumblestripe asked. Dovewing nodded. The two padded outside the thorn barrier. It was nice to get some fresh air. She tasted the air. She was ten mouse-lengths away from a sparrow. She dropped to a crouch and slipped forward. She pounced and landed on it and finished it with a killing-bite.

"Nice catch!" Bumblestripe mewed. "Thanks!" She said. "Whoa!" A mew came from the bushes. "Come out Tigerkit, Bluekit and Echokit!" Bumblestripe mewed sternly. There was a pause and then the three kits stepped out of the bushes. "I'll take them back to camp." Bumblestripe mewed, "You continue your walk." They parted and as soon as she couldn't hear the sound of the arguing kits Dovewing turned. She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized she crossed the ShadowClan border. She hurried to get back into ThuderClan territory but she heard a voice say, "Stop!" Dovewing froze.

"What are you doing here?" A friendly voice came from behind her. _Tigerheart!_ Dovewing turned. Somewhere inside her she knew she was glad to see him. "I was on a walk and I accedently crossed the border." "I heard you had kits." He said his mew seeming to trail off. "Yes, the father- I'm not sure who he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think it's you but one kit looks like you and one looks like Bumblestripe's father, Graystripe." She confessed.

Tigerheart stood there with a blank expression on his face. "I have to go now." Dovewing said. "Can we meet tonight?" Tigerheart asked. "I can't you have to move on! My heart's set on another warrior." Dovewing mewed quietly. There was a long silence between them. Dovewing was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Bumblestripe come up from behind her. "Is this warrior giving you trouble?" Bumblestripe mewed. "No, I just told him I strayed across the border." "I'm just making sure she gets across okay. Tigerheart mewed. Bumblestripe nodded and looked at her. "Let's go now." The two walked off in the direction of the Thunderclan border, with Tigerheart close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather was sorting herbs with Amberpaw. "What do we use beach leaves for?" He asked her "We use them for carrying herbs!" She replied. "Good, what about borage leaves?" "Those can be used to help milk come from nursing queens and it can bring down fevers." "Cobwebs?" "They can help stop or slow bleeding they can also be used to mend broken bones." She replied. "Comfrey root can be used to stop itching, mend broken bones, help stiff joints, wrenched claws, and sooth wounds." She said before he could ask. "Name the mixture of traviling herbs." He challenged. There was a pause. "Daisy leaves, Chamomile, Burnet,and Sorrel." "Now name the poisons." He mewed.

"Death berries, Foxglove seeds, Holly berries, Nightshade,and Water Hemlock" "What can you use to cure Water Hemlock." There was a long pause Jayfeather could hear her murmuring names of herbs and what they do. "Yarrow!" She replied.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **(Ivypool's POV)

She sat in the clearing with her mate, Mousewhisker, sharing a bird. Mousewhisker began grooming her, she enjoyed having someone to comfort her after such a long day. "You should get some sleep." Mousewhisker said. Ivypool nodded "I'll see you tomorrow then." Mousewhisker licked her fur one last time and she went to her nest.

Ivypool woke up in the Dark Forrest. _I thought I was never going to see this place agian._ Ivypool was scared. "Welcome back, Ivypool." A voice muttered darkly from the shadows. _Darkstripe!_ "You turned your back on us, and now we must kill you." This time a she-cat's voice came from the shadows. _Mapleshade! _The two cats stepped out of the shadows. "Your clan might be safe...for now but now it's your time to die." Another voice came from behind her. _Tigerstar! Brokenstar!_ The two stepped out of the shadows. Eyes glow bright from the shadows around her. More cats stepped out of the shadows. Antpelt, Shredtail, Clawface, Sparrowfeather, Silverhawk, Maggottail, Thistleclaw, and Snowtuft all stepped out of the cats approached her closing in. _StarClan help me!_ She prayed.

A paw prodded her in the side. Ivypool jumped up from her nest, hissing and spitting. Mousewhisker jumped backwards. "Bad dream?" He asked. Ivypool nodded and padded beside her mate. Ivypool explained to him about her dream. "I had the same dream. I think it's a warning!" Mousewhisker said. "Let's talk about it later maybe we'll see if Blossomfall or Birchfall had it." Ivypool replied licking him for comfort. She padded outside the warrior's den and sat down in the clearing with Mousewhisker behind her.

Excited squeaks came from the nursery, then three little heads popped out. Lionblaze's kits were old enough to go outside the nursery. Lionblaze iiwas outside watching them so Cinderheart could rest. One of the little kits ran towards them. "Hide me! We're playing hide and seek!" Mousewhisker smiled "Hide behind me." He said. Mousewhisker leaned in towards her ear and whispered. "One day we'll have kits like this." Ivypool smiled at the thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **(Lionblaze's POV)

He walked beside Jayfeather silently. "There's strong loner scent here." Lionblaze mewed. "I can scent Amberpaw!" Jayfeather mewed. Lionblaze tasted the air. He was right. The scent was strongest near an old badger den. "Amberpaw's scent is here, too." Whispered Jayfeather. Jayfeather was about to go in when a voice came from behind "Hey, Jayfeather guess what?" It was Amberpaw. "What?" He mewed impatiently. Lionblaze turned to see a blue tom behind her with a large pale grey tom and some other cats. "These are my friends! This is Blue." She turned to the blue-grey tom, "This is Buzz." She nodded to the grey tabby. "Shadow,Sky, Feather,and Bailey." She nodded to each of the cats in turn. "Inside this den is a queen that just gave birth thats Flower her kits are Grey, and Dawn. Their leader Panther, and Flower's mate Scar." She explained. Just as she explained a _big_ stripped and spotted tom came out of the den.

"Who are these cats?" He mewed in a deep voice. She quickly explained. "I guess your friends are friends of ours." He mewed. "Why don't you come back to camp with us?" Lionblaze suggested. Panther nodded. "As you wish, we're on your territory." He went back in the den and came back out with two other cats. They turned around and headed to the stone hollow. As they entered the camp most eyes were on them. Bramblestar bounded towards them with Squirrelflight and Greystripe on his tail. "Who are these cats?" Bramblestar demanded. Panther stepped foward and explained. "I'm Panther, these are my friends. We were traveling through your territory and Flower," He nodded to the queen. "Gave birth so we sheltered in an old badger den. We were lucky to have Amberpaw there to help us otherwise her kits wouldn't of survived."

He dipped his head respectfully. Lionblaze noticed how polite he was. "If it's not a bother can we stay here?" Panther mewed. "Yes you can stay as long as you like." Bramblestar turned to Amberpaw. "Go make Flower a nest in the nursery, then take her to it. When your done with that get some other apprentices to help you make nests for the others in the apprentice's den." Amberpaw nodded and ran to the other apprentices then ran along with the others to fetch moss. "You can eat if you'd like." Bramblestar gestured. The cats circled the fresh kill-pile.

Lionblaze ran into the nursery. He hadn't seen his kits in a while. "Your the best warrior ever, dad!" Darkkit and Hollykit exclaimed. Lionblaze smiled. "How are you?" He mewed to Cinderheart. "Great!" She replied. "How are the kits?" "Full of energy!" She said with humor in her tone. "What was all the talk about strangers?" She asked. Lionblaze explained to her what happened. "Are you comfortable with a rouge in here?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. Do you think they that there going to be warriors?" "Good question! I don't know." He paused and Cinderheart was drifting off. "Well I've got to go!" He whispered. "I'll let you sleep." He ducked back out of the nursery. The rouges were settling in fine. Hazeltail was talking with Buzz in the clearing. Bramblestar was talking to Panther with Squirrelflight and Greystripe and the other cats. Bramblestar and Panther went to the front of the clan. to the front of the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Bramblestar. As soon as the cats were quiet he began. "These cats have decided to take on warrior names." He turned to Panther. "You shall be known as Tallheart. Shadow, you will be known as Shadowscar. Sky, you will be known as sky. Feather, you will be known as Featherfur. Blue, you will be known as Bluesky. Bailey, You'll be known as Blackmist. Buzz, you'll be known as Pineheart. Scar will be known as Scarpelt. Flower will be known as Flowerheart and her kits will be know as Greykit and Dawnkit."  
As each cat was called they walked to the front to stand by their leader. "For each of my cats Bramblestar is your new leader you will listen and respect him."Panther mewed.

Lionblaze woke up to Mousewhisker murmuring in his sleep. He prodded him in the side with his paw. "No... Tigerstar don't!" he murmured. He prodded him again. Mousewhisker jumped up and threw himself at him. Lionblaze ducked. "What's the matter with you?" He mewed to Mousewhisker. "Bad dream." He mewed. Lionblaze washed his face. Then gave his fur a few licks and walked outside. He couldn't wait until his kits became apprentices.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** (6 moons later) (Dovewing's POV)

"Dawnkit, Graykit you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Bramblestar started. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw, and Graypaw. Your mentors will be Ivypool and Dovewing. I hope they will pass down all they know to you. Ivypool, Dovewing come forward please." Dovewing walked to the front of the clan along with her sister, Ivypool. "Ivypool, Dovewing you have received excellent training from Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Ivypool I hope you pass down your courage and loyalty down to Dawnpaw. Dovewing, I hope you pass down your intelligence and enterprise to Greypaw." "Dawnpaw! Graypaw!" Cheered the clan.

Seedpaw and Lilypaw became warriors, there new names are Lilyheart and Seedlight. Amberpaw gained her warrior name along with Snowpaw and Dewpaw. They're now named Dewclaw, Amberheart, and Snowfire. Hollykit, Darkkit, Tigerkit, Echokit, Bluekit, Hawkkit, Maplekit, and Silverkit became apprentices. Now known as Hollypaw with the mentor of Scarpelt, Darkpaw with the mentor of Pineheart, Tigerpaw with the mentor of Tallheart, Echopaw with the mentor of Bluesky, Bluepaw with the mentor of Brightsky, Hawkpaw with the mentor of Featherfur, Maplepaw with the mentor of Shadowscar, and Silverpaw with the mentor of Blackmist.

Blossomfall had gone to the nursery, her belly swollen with Thornclaw's kits. Hazeltail had joined her with Pineheart's kits, and Flowerheart stayed in the nursery to help them. Squirrelflight had joined them, with two kits Sweetkit, and Dapplekit. Her deputy position had been temporarily taken over by Greystripe.

Dovewing was glad to be out of the nursery. She decided to go on a walk in the forest. She slipped under the thorn tunnel. She was lost deep in thought. Soon she heard a voice. "Love that is lost will be found again." It was a soft whisper. "There you are." Came a different voice. "Tigerheart was are you doing here? You've crossed the border!" She mewed. "I missed you." Dovewing looked him in the eyes. "Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" She demanded. "You chose that other cat to be loyal right?" He mewed tring to change the subject "No! I love him." Dovewing turned around, and looked back over her shoulder. "Leave." She mewed in a whisper. "Dovewing, wait!" He called but she ran as fast as she could in the direction of ThunderClan camp. She looked over her shoulder. Tigerheart was close on her tail. _I can't go back to camp with a ShadowClan cat on my tail! They'll think it's an invasion. I'll just have to lose him! _Dovewing ran faster, zig-zaging through the trees. She looked behind her, again. He was still behind her. She looked back in front of her and before she could stop a tree hit her in the head.

Dovewing woke up in the ShadowClan medicine den. "What happened?" She mewed. "Tigerheart saved your life, you'd be dead if he wasn't there." A voice replied from the shadows. "Where?" She mewed. "He said you were chasing a squirrel and ran into a tree, you'd crossed the border." A small cat appeared in the shadows, it was Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Can I see him?" Littlecloud disappeared and Tigerheart appeared from the entrance. "I'm sorry." She mewed. "No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't of crossed the border." He replied. "Why did you take me here, after all I put you through?" She mewed in a soft tone. "I love you, Dovewing I wouldn't of just sat there and let you die!" He mewed in a whisper. "I'm taking you back to camp." He mewed. "Okay, can we go now?" She replied.

"I want to make sure you get there." Tigerheart mewed. As much as Dovewing was frustrated she couldn't walk very well and had to let him take her back to camp. "I miss seeing you." Tigerheart mewed his voice full of sorrow. "I can't..." She replied. "Can't what?" "I can't hurt Bumblestripe or our kit's to be with you." Tigerheart was silent the rest of the way.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Tigerpaw's POV)

Tigerpaw watched the ShadowClan warrior pad outside the medicine den. "I don't trust him!" He mewed to Bluepaw and Echopaw. "Why he saved our mother's life!" Bluepaw mewed. "Strange enough he looks like me!" He hissed back. "Yeah I'm sure there's alot of warriors in diffrent clans who look like each other!" Echopaw mewed. The warrior walked outside the thorn tunnel. Tigerpaw got up and padded after him. "Where are you going!" Bluepaw hissed. Bluepaw and Echopaw ran after him. "I'm making sure he don't try anything." He whispered. "Like what? He can't plan an invaison! There's only one of them." Echopaw whispered. "Where are you going?" Tallheart mewed. "You know your not supposed to be out of camp without a warrior." "Sorry! It's my fault. Don't blame them." He looked at Bluepaw and Echopaw as he spoke. "Just get back to camp." Tallheart mewed. Tigerpaw took one last glance at the ShadowClan warrior. He was gone.

"I thought he was up to something!" Tigerpaw mewed to Hawkpaw. "Yeah you can't trust ShadowClan cats. I think you did the right thing." He agreed. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Hollypaw mewed as she bounded up to them. "I am!" Tigerpaw mewed. "Me too. It'll be my first!" Hawkpaw mewed. "Yeah, Silverpaw, and Maplepaw's going too! Me and Darkpaw aren't going though." Hollypaw mewed. "Are Bluepaw and Echopaw going?" Tigerpaw mewed. "No, but fill us in on what happens!" Hollypaw mewed. "We will!" Hawkpaw mewed. Hollypaw bounded away.

Tigerpaw raced over the log leading to the gathering place. He was showing Hawkpaw, Silverpaw, and Maplepaw around. "Hey, I'll show you around!" A small ginger and white she-cat from RiverClan mewed to Silverpaw, Maplepaw, and Hawkpaw. "I'm Gingerpaw, this is my brother Blackpaw, and this is my sister Duckpaw." Gingerpaw mewed. Tigerpaw looked at Duckpaw, she was beautiful. "I'd like to get to know you, better." He whispered in her ear.

Duckpaw walked out of earshot from the other cats and beckoned him to join her. "I-I'd like to, but that's against the warrior code!" She mewed softly. Tigerpaw's tail drooped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Your so beautiful I couldn't help it." He replied and turned to walk away. "No, wait!" Duckpaw mewed. Tigerpaw turned around his gaze brightened. "Maybe we could meet outside camp sometime." She began. "How about we meet here tomorrow?" Tigerpaw mewed. "Great!" Duckpaw mewed.

Tigerpaw sat next to Duckpaw as the leaders were sharing news. "RiverClan is doing great. We have two new warriors, Meadowfur, and Wildflower." Mistystar began. "Meadowfur! Wildflower!" The clans cheered loudly. Blackstar silenced them with a flick of his tail as he stepped forward. "ShadowClan's prey is plentiful now that there are peace among the clans... or some clans." His gaze flicked to Onestar. Bramblestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is well we have lots of new kits, five of witch were made apprentices, Hawkpaw, Silverpaw, Maplepaw, Greypaw, and Dawnpaw!" "Hawkpaw! Silverpaw! Maplepaw! Greypaw! Dawnpaw!" The five cat's pelts were glowing with pride. Onestar stepped up "WindClan is still grieving over our fallen deputy Ashfoot, she was killed by a ShadowClan warrior." Blackstar looked annoyed but said nothing. "Our new deputy is Crowfeather." "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" The clans yowled.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Tigerpaw asked Duckpaw. "For three moons. What about you?" She mewed. "Two." He replied. Tigerpaw looked Duckpaw in the eyes. She turned and looked him back in the eyes but shied away. "I'm glad we could meet." He whispered to her still looking her in the eyes. She turned and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Me too!" She replied softly. "Duckpaw, it's time to go!" Blackpaw mewed. "Tigerpaw, come on!" Hawkpaw mewed. "See you tomorrow!" Duckpaw whispered just before bounding off. "What's up between you and that she-cat." Hawkpaw whispered as he bounded up to them. "I like her." Tigerpaw mewed. "That's against the warrior code!" He protested. "I know! Cats do it all the time!" He retorted.

Tigerpaw was glad to see an orange sky; the sun was setting. "Are you still going?" Hawkpaw mewed. "Yeah!" Hawkpaw rolled his eyes and walked away. Tigerpaw went through the dirtplace tunnle to get out of camp. He slipped through the bushes and raced as fast as he could to the island. By the time he got there it was almost moon high. "Tigerpaw, I'm over here!" Duckpaw called from the shadows. "I missed you." Tigerpaw mewed as he bounded over to her. "I missed you, too. It's weird... how I'm out here this late with no one else but you here!" She mewed.

Tigerpaw tasted the air a strong scent of ShadowClan came. "Hide in thees bushes!" Duckpaw mewed gesturing to some bushes. Tigerpaw slipped in them beside Duckpaw and watched the clearing. A white pelt was visible through the trees. _Blackstar! _He came into the clearing and sat patently. Soon another pelt was visible through the trees. It was Snowfoot of WindClan. "I'm glad you could make it!" Blackstar mewed brushing muzzles with her. "Let's get out of here!" Duckpaw mewed before she slipped out of the bushes and sneeked through the trees. Tigerpaw bounded after her.

Duckpaw raced across the log and Tigerpaw was close behind her. "We'll have to meet somewhere else." Duckpaw mewed. "Where else can we meet?" Tigerpaw mewed. "The border?" Duckpaw mewed. "That _was_ the border" He replied. "I guess ShadowClan's border then." Duckpaw mewed. "Perfect! See you tomorrow then?" Tigerpaw mewed. "Yep!" Duckpaw mewed and turned to get back to RiverClan. Tigerpaw raced back to camp. "Tigerpaw!" Something whispered. He stopped. "Who's there?" He growled. Hawkpaw stepped out of the bushes. "You fur ball you scared me!" Tigerpaw mewed. "Let's get back to camp!" Hawkpaw mewed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Duckpaw's POV)

Duckpaw sat in the clearing sharing tongues with her mother, Petalfur. "Soon you'll be a warrior, and have a mate and kits of your own." Petalfur mewed. _I might have half-clan kits!_ She thought. She got up. "I'm going training." Duckpaw mewed as she bounded over to her mentor, Hollowflight. "Before we go train go clean out the elder's den." Hollowflight mewed. Duckpaw sighed and ran to fetch moss. She clawed up a big ball of it that she found by the river, and carried it back to camp.

She slipped under the dense bramble thicket, and before anything she made sure the moss was dry. "Thank you!" Pouncetail mewed. Duckpaw cleared the moss out of Dapplenose's and Pouncetail's nest. Duckpaw was glad the elders walked out to sun while she cleaned out their nests. She finished cleaning out their nests, and padded over to Hollowflight. He stood up. "Lets train by the river." He mewed. The sky darkened she smelled rain on the air. "Show me your hunting skills." Hollowflight mewed as they approached the river. Duckpaw walked towards the river her shadow behind her she watched the water with a careful eye. Once she seen the silver scales of a fish she scoped it onto the river bank. She killed it with a killing bite.

"Good!" Hollowflight looked at the air. "I'm not going to make you swim, you might get sick. Just fish some more." Duckpaw stood at the river bank, watching for fish. It wasn't long before a drop of rain landed on her nose, and they had to go back to camp. Lightning cracked the sky. Rain was pouring when they got back to camp. Blackpaw were waiting for her in the apprentices den. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" Blackpaw mewed. "Where's Gingerpaw?" She mewed. "I don't know..." "I'm going to look for her!" "I'm coming with you!" Blackpaw gave her a tail flick showing he'd herd her, and ran from the apprentices den Duckpaw on his tail.

"Gingerpaw!" Duckpaw called her mew lost in the wind. Duckpaw had to brush up against her brother to see him. Duckpaw heard a yowl it was faint but she knew it was from Gingerpaw. As the two littermates approached the river, they found Gingerpaw lying on the bank. Duckpaw raced over to her. "Let's get her back to camp!" Duckpaw mewed to Blackpaw. Blackpaw and Duckpaw supported her on their shoulders, and walked back to camp. The wind was blowing hard and it took alot of energy to get back to camp but they did it.

"Why were you out of camp?" Mothwing demanded. "We couldn't find Gingerpaw, so we went out looking!" Willowshine came over from examining Gingerpaw. "She's fine. She'll have a cold for a while though until she fully recovers she is staying in here." Duckpaw nodded along with Blackpaw and the two walked to the apprentices den. When they went outside smoke drifted along the air with ThunderClan scent. Duckpaw looked around and seen a bright orange flame in the distance. _Tigerpaw!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **(Tigerpaw's POV)

Tigerpaw woke with a start as yowl split the air, it was Dovewing. Tigerpaw raced outside the clearing. There was smoke coming from the forest. _There's a fire!_ Tigerpaw raced to wake the other apprentices with a yowl. "Everyone out of camp!" Bramblestar yowled. "Fire!" Yowled Berrynose. Bramblestar raced over to help Squirrelflight out of the nursery. He carried one of his kits out of camp. "Everyone go to the island! We'll be safe there, for now!" Bramblestar mewed handing his kit to Leafpool who was following Squirrelflight. Amberheart was helping Jayfeather out of camp, they each had a bundle of herbs hanging from their mouth. Tallheart was helping Purdy out.

Tigerpaw woke his sisters and headed for the thorn tunnel. Before he got there a large branch fell over the exit. "Hurry, over here!" Hollypaw mewed with Darkpaw slipping under the dirtplace exit. Tigerpaw waited for his sisters to exit safely and slipped under after them. They raced through the burning trees, despite the wind. Tigerpaw's pelt was soaked when he reached the island they gathered on. The rain was starting to ease. Tigerpaw could see the fire reached the ShadowClan border and was working it's way to their camp.

Berrynose, Moleclaw, Cherryheart, Poppyfrost, Squirrelflight and her kits, Leafpool, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cinderheart, Brightheart, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Icecloud, Dustpelt, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Briairlight, Millie, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, Thornclaw, Purdy, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Bumblestripe, Hollypaw, Darkpaw, Echopaw, Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Maplepaw, Seedlight, Lilyheart, Dewclaw, Snowfire, Jayfeather, Bluesky, Scarpelt, Featherfur, Pineheart, Tallheart, Brightsky, Blackmist, Shadowscar, Daisy, Flowerheart, Dawnpaw, and Greypaw had all made it to the island. Mousewhisker ran in and brushed muzzles with Ivypool. "I couldn't find Hawkpaw! I thought he was here!" Mousewhisker mewed. "Bramblestar will find him!" Ivypool mewed with hope in her tone.

Hawkpaw had been friends with him since he'd first been out of the nursery. He wasn't going to let their friendship end now. Cloudtail bounded across the log with Greystripe, Foxleap and Bramblestar on his tail. "That's everyone!" Bramblestar mewed. "No! Hawkpaw is still missing!" Ivypool yelled. Tigerpaw raced across the log and into ThunderClan territory. "Tigerpaw!" Mews came from behind him, he just kept on going. When he reached camp he mewed loudly. "Hawkpaw!" There was a coughing noise from somewhere in the distance. Tigerpaw followed the noise. Hawkpaw was on the ground his fur scorched and his foot tangled in a bramble thicket. Tigerpaw untangled his foot. "Tigerpaw, I thought you were a StarClan cat coming to take me to StarClan!" Hawkpaw rasped. Tigerpaw finally tugged Hawkpaw's foot free. Hawkpaw stood up. "Lean on me!" Tigerpaw mewed. Hawkpaw leaned on him and Tigerpaw lead them through the burning trees. They finally got to the island.

"Tigerpaw! Hawkpaw!" Bramblestar mewed as they got to the tree log. Dovewing and Ivypool raced towards them. "Never do that agian!" Dovewing mewed. "Thank StarClan your okay!" Ivypool mewed rasping her tongue over Hawkpaw's ears. "You were very brave, Tigerpaw." Bramblestar mewed quietly. Tigerpaw collapsed on the ground. Amberheart came over and examined them. She gave them some honey to sooth their throat. Tigerpaw lapped at the herbs. "Your fur is scorched but other than that your fine." Amberheart mewed. Yowls split the air. "Looks like it reached ShadowClan." Greystripe mewed. It wasn't long before the whole of ShadowClan was on the island, too. Tigerpaw couldn't help drifting off to sleep.

"Where am I?" Tigerpaw mewed. A flame colored tom stepped out of the shadows. "You're in StarClan, but you're not dead." "F-Firestar?" Tigerpaw had only heard of this cat in stories the elders told, the cat who saved ThunderClan. "Tigerpaw, I'm here to help you become a better warrior." Firestar explained. "Next time you dream you'll wake up here, don't be alarmed." Firestar faded away. Tigerpaw woke by his sisters, the morning light warm. ShadowClan cats were also sleeping on the island. Tigerpaw stretched and yawned. He walked around until he found a nice spot to sun. Tigerpaw almost drifted off again but Hazeltail woke him with a loud yowl witch woke most the clan. "She's kitting!" Jayfeather mewed. Amberheart ran across the tree-bridge when Jayfeather told her to fetch some herbs from RiverClan.

Pineheart found a stick and brought it to her. It wasn't long before Amberheart returned with a bundle of herbs. "She'll have three kits!" Amberheart announced with a paw on her belly. Her belly rippled and the first kit slid out. Hazeltail broke the stick in her mouth. Daisy watched with a careful eye. Ever since Hazeltail had moved to the nursery Daisy had treated her as if she was still a kit. Another kit slid out of her. Amberheart was licking the first kit dry as the second one slid out Jayfeather started licking it. The third kit slid out and Hazeltail licked it dry. "I'll name the grey tom Rainkit, because the rain started the lightning witch started the fire. Rainkit, Lightningkit, and Firekit." Hazeltail mewed.

Author's Note:

Read my next fanfic for their warrior names!


End file.
